Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez – Parte 1
Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez – Parte 1 é o vigésimo quinto episódio da sexta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o centésimo quadrigésimo segundo no geral. É a primeira parte do final de temporada de duas partes. O título é uma referência ao subtítulo do romance de J. R. R. Tolkien The Hobbit, or There and Back Again. Nesta primeira parte, Starlight Glimmer descobre uma trama por uma das ameaças mais antigas e maiores de Equestria e deve montar uma equipe improvável de heróis para salvar seus amigos. Produção O título foi revelado no Zap2it em 05 de Setembro de 2016, antes de ser removido imediatamente após. Archived. Resumo Prólogo No Castelo de Amizade, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer e Spike guardam algumas velhas caixas de livros no armazém. Quando Twilight agradece aos dois por sua ajuda, Starlight transmite seus próprios agradecimentos a Twilight por tudo que ela lhe ensinou sobre a magia da amizade. Como Twilight se expressa orgulhosa em chamar Starlight de sua pupila, Spike olha pela janela do castelo e vê algo que se aproxima do céu. Momentos depois, a pônei do correio, Derpy, vem bagunçando tudo. Ela entrega uma carta para Starlight Glimmer de sua antiga vila. Twilight e Spike acreditam que a cidade está em perigo ou chateada com Starlight, mas Starlight diz que é muito pior: Pesadelo de Starlight o dia seguinte, Starlight viaja para sua antiga aldeia, onde Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, e os outros aldeões decoraram o Sunset Festival . Quando a Starlight cumprimenta-los, eles cruelmente a afastam e arrancam o convite do festival. Quando os aldeões começam a rir dela, Starlight fecha os olhos. Quando ela os reabre, o dia virou a noite e todos a sua volta desapareceram. Naquele momento, Princesa Luna aparece através do nevoeiro e revela que Starlight está apenas tendo um sonho. Percebendo que ela está mais nervosa com o festival do que pensava, Starlight pergunta a Luna o que deveria fazer. Luna diz a Starlight que a Mane Six a ajudou repetidamente e sugere que ela compartilhe suas preocupações com elas. O festival do pôr-do-sol Algum tempo depois, Starlight e Trixie chegam nos arredores da antiga aldeia da Starlight. Starlight espera aproveitar o festival sem atrair muita atenção, e Trixie promete arrastá-la para lá se ela ficar muito desconfortável. Ao entrar na cidade, os aldeões recebem Starlight muito mais positivamente do que no pesadelo. No entanto, eles rapidamente a dominam com perguntas sobre onde ela está vivendo e quanto tempo ela vai ficar. Cercado por pôneis de todos os lados, a luz das estrelas em pânico os afasta com um campo de força mágico e se agacha no chão com medo. Reconhecendo o desconforto de sua amiga, Trixie os ama longe da cidade com uma bomba de fumaça. Quando eles retornam a Ponyville, Starlight sente-se envergonhado sobre como ela saiu, mas Trixie diz a ela que todos cometem erros - mesmo a própria Trixie. Invasão secreta dos Changelings thumb|Eles Voltaram!!!De volta a Ponyville, Starlight Glimmer encontra-se com alguns de seus amigos, mas ela percebe que eles agem estranhamente: Pinkie Pie não conhece o nome da Starlight ou para onde ela foi, Applejack e Rarity riem de sua desgraça, e Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy sussurram aos outros em segredo. Quando ela vai falar com Twilight sobre isso no castelo, Spike quase recusa sua entrada, e quando ela explica a Twilight o que aconteceu na aldeia, Twilight aconselha-a a "cortar suas perdas" e nunca mais voltar para lá. Starlight é consideravelmente surpreendido ao ouvir tal conselho da princesa da amizade. Naquela noite, Starlight Glimmer tem outro sonho sobre sua antiga aldeia. Os aldeões que ela encontra, todos a ignoram, e Twilight aparece com seus amigos para repreender duramente Starlight por desobedecer suas ordens. Como os sensações de Starlight existem algo errado, os Seios Mane desaparecem no ar. A princesa Luna aparece fora da lua, mas algo parece segurar suas costas. Ela informa a Starlight Glimmer que os changelings voltaram e a capturaram e a Princesa Celestia . Ela diz a Starlight para encontrar ajuda, mas também ter cuidado com quem confia. Quando Luna é detida pelos changelings, Starlight é despertada à força de seus sonhos. :" Eles voltaram! " :- Starlight Glimmer Starlight sai do castelo e vai acordar Trixie em seu carrinho próximo. Depois de determinar que o Trixie não é um changeling, Starlight traz sua velocidade para a situação. Eles voltaram para o castelo e encontrar os Mane Six e Spike-changelings disfarçados - no quarto do trono usando uma disposição de besouros mágicos para se esconder com a rainha Chrysalis . Os drones mudando relatam a sua rainha que tomaram os lugares de Mane Six e assumiram o controle do castelo. Chrysalis relata que Celestia e Luna também foram substituídas em Canterlot . Tendo pensado muito na última vez que tentou assumir Equestria , Chrysalis organizou uma captura sistemática de todos os pôneis mais importantes da terra, deixando ninguém para impedir que os changelings assumissem. Quando a sua comunicação termina, Starlight quase se entrega e Trixie afastou-se com um rangido na entrada do quarto do trono, mas evitam ser descobertos com o feitiço de invisibilidade da Starlight. Montando um resgate Starlight se teletransporta e Trixie de volta ao vagão de Trixie, e Trixie se sente desqualificado para lidar com tal situação como uma invasão cambiadora. Com Twilight, Celestia e Luna capturada, Starlight sugere buscar a ajuda da Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor no Império de Cristal, mas thorax parece informá-los de que Cadance, Shining Armor e Flurry Heart foram todos prisioneiros também. Trixie e Thorax olham para Starlight Glimmer para orientação, mas Starlight não tem certeza do que fazer. Como estão certos, não há ninguém por perto com poderosa magia para ajudá-los, aparece Discord . :" Bem, não é esta a combinação de personagens secundários? " :Pegaram,a Fluttershy?! :- Discórdia Depois de determinar que Discord não é um changeling, Starlight informa-o que as Mane Six e todos as princesas da Equestria foram feitos prisioneiros. Discórdia está furioso ao saber que Fluttershy foi levada, e ele transporta os quatro para os arredores do Reino de Changeling, onde o castelo da rainha Chrysalis está. Transcrição : '' 'Spike' '': O que é isso? : '' 'Twilight Sparkle' '': É um pássaro? : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': É um parasprite? : '' 'Spike' '': É ... é ... '' entrante! '' : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': Para mim? Quem me enviaria uma carta? É ... os pôneis da minha antiga aldeia. : '' 'Twilight Sparkle' '': Eles estão em perigo? : '' 'Spike' '': Eles estão chateados com você? : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': Não ... É pior! Eles me convidaram para o festival Sunset anual! : '' 'Rainbow Dash' '': Confie em mim. Você é um pônei '' totalmente '' diferente agora. Quero dizer, você foi muito horrível. : '' 'Applejack' '': Rainbow Dash! : '' 'Rainbow Dash' '': O que? Ela era! É um elogio! : '' 'Pinkie Pie' '': E recebendo um convite para uma festa e '' não indo '' ?! Isso é como ... eu ... é como ...! Bem, não sei como é, mas é definitivamente ruim. : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': Muito obrigado por fazer isso, Trixie. Quando Twilight disse que deveria trazer um amigo, você era o primeiro pônei que eu pensava. : '' 'Trixie' '': ótima ideia, Princess Twilight. Pedindo '' eu '' - O melhor 'amigo' da Starlight - para ajudá-la nesta difícil jornada realmente mostra quão sábia é uma princesa que você realmente se tornou. : '' 'Twilight Sparkle' '': de dentes cerrados Obrigado, Trixie. para Spike Eu estava falando sobre '' eu ''. : '' 'Trixie' '': Você nunca disse a outro pônei que eu disse isso, mas mesmo '' Trixie '' cometeu erros. : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': Trixie? Trixie, é Starlight! Você está acordado? : '' 'Trixie' '': bleary Claro, a princesa Celestia ... Eu adoraria realizar biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim ... : '' 'Discordia' '': Bem, esta não é a combinação de personagens secundários? : '' 'Starlight Glimmer' '': Chrysalis e os changelings estão de volta. Eles colocaram todos os pôneis mais poderosos em Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight e suas amigas. Nós precisamos- : mágico : '' 'Discord' '': silenciado Pegaram a Fluttershy? Galeria Referências en:To Where and Back Again - Part 1 de:To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Categoria:Episódios da 6ª temporada